The Red Water
by robinfire11productions
Summary: WARNING: EXTREMELY SAD! This is a story about Grell's past. Rated for sadness and death. I will edit soon.
1. Chapter 1

This is about Grell and his tragic pat, and his odd way of looking at the bright side of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its character in any way.

I made this when I was EXTREEMLY SAD!

WARNING: this made my friend cry the first paragraph! That is right _**CRY!**_

The Red Water

The red haired boy walked around. He had lost his father and mother in a flood. Oh how the water ran red. Oh how he was only left with his older brother, Leo. Leo was the smarter of the brother, yet Grell was the stronger. He was the real lion between the two of them. "Why did they have to die?" he asked himself. It had been three years, yet he still hadn't gotten over it. Every time he closed his eyes it was there. The menacing wave of water, and he remembered the last words, they weren't to him, yet they were meaningful. His mother looked straight into both his brother's and his own eyes. She said only four meaningful words, "Take care of him." And then they were both gone. They were gone forever. He had only been six.

Three years after the incident, and they were still on the streets. Leo still hadn't "Taken care of him." Leo was quite self centered, and he could care less about what happened to his little brother. Leo is Four years older then Grell is, yet he did not have an ounce of love for his brother. Soon enough that got to his younger sibling. Grell just became stronger, for he had to fend for himself most of the time. Leo did not care for him. Grell had to feed himself, and he more than often he fed his un-loving older brother.

Grell loved the color red. Why? Because it was the color of comfort, it was the color of his mother's hair. When he was younger, his mother would hug him and those locks of pure red hair would cover him like a blanket. Red was the color of power. Red was the color of his hair. Grell's hair was a bright hair that shone like the rose. Leo's hair was that of a dirty brown. Brown, to Grell, resembled weakness and weak will. Brown was the color of his father's hair, but his father's was a light brown that resembled that of the strong oak wood. Leo's hair was that of the stinky dirt that everyone walked on. He was the red rose. The strong, beautiful, dangerous, red rose. Grell's favorite saying was, "Every rose has its thorn!" That was an extremely true statement in Grell's case.

Grell envied the kids that he would meet at the park when they said, "I hate my parents." Grell wanted to know how to love. Grell wanted to know what it would feel like to be loved. He had long forgotten. Leo wasn't much help in that situation. Grell shivered at the memory of when he asked Leo why he wouldn't love him. Grell had gotten the worst beating of his life.

Even if Grell was broken, beaten, even crushed he would continue on. He was, after all, a grim reaper you know.

Grell had forgotten how to cry. Grell had forgotten how to love. Grell had forgotten how to smile. It was because of the accident, but it was equally because of his brother, Leo. Even if it had been because of him, he still cared for him.

Two years later Grell had forgotten his birthday. Grell was now eleven years old. Leo was now fifteen. They were still alone in the world. How Grell wanted a family wasn't even bearable if he wasn't a grim reaper he would have been dead due to famine. Every now and then there would be an old lady that would give the two brothers some food. Grell always gave most of his food to his older brother and it because Grell had more than become the older brother, and Leo had become the younger.

Grell was much more mature than Leo had ever been. Grell had put the past where the past would have to be. He didn't forget, but he didn't mourn over it every second of the day.

Leo was under the impression that it had been Grell's fault that their parents had died. Leo was old enough at the time to see cinematic record. Cinematic record ties literally with the phrase, "When you die your life flashed before your eyes." The grim reaper's job is to watch the cinematic record. It is literally the story of your life. Grim reapers watch it and decide whether you should live or die. Leo had not been old enough to make that decision, nor had he been able to do it at all. Leo had witnesses the cinematic record, the life story, and made the decision that it was Grell's fault that they had died. Grell had been too young at the time for his eyes to be fully developed.

Leo just couldn't let it go. When Leo was eighteen some grim reaper came to recruit him for the Grim Reaper Academy. They just couldn't leave his poor 14 year old younger sibling alone withought a brother to guide him – which he wasn't doing in the first place – alone. They took Grell to the Grim Reaper Academy too. After that Grell and Leo barley saw each other. They spoke to each other on the rarest occasion.

Grell, since he was basically alone for five years, didn't know how to react to the many people that were constantly around him. Of coarse they were of his kind, yet something didn't seem right. Being the street smart kid that he was, he stayed o himself most of the time.

When Grell was seventeen he took up the odd hobby of making dolls. He would tear up pillows and sew them together. He would make button eyes and string hair, yet hair was seldom among his dolls. Grell would more than often make dolls of people that meant something to him. He had numerous dolls of Leo and they more than often were cut up angrily with his red, sharp scissors.

One day Leo was on a mission, and he saw his younger brother wandering around with the humans. He hated that. He hated that his younger brother took a liking to the humans. London was a putrid place. It was always full of death and the stink of the drunk.

Grell, however, was able to see past the bad parts of the metropolis of death. Grell saw people holding hands in a flourishing love. He saw roses and flowers of all colors flourishing in the springtime, but what he saw most of all was hope. Humans had the uncanny ability to hope. Grell had given up hoping a while ago. It was just another thing that those people could do that he couldn't. They could hope for love, and happiness. How could Grell hope for something that he didn't even know how to do?

Leo sat down next to Grell. And stared at his younger brother with an expression of, at first, comfort, but it was replaced with a glare of pure hatred. Grell knew that stare way to well. He turned to his brunette older brother and said, "Leo, why do you hate me?" Grell had also forgotten how to feel scared of his older brother's stare. Grell smiled, revealing his shark-like teeth. Finally the tables were turned and Leo felt stuck and insecure.

Leo, at a loss of words due to figuring out how daring and brave his younger brother was just kept giving a death glare at the younger reaper.

Grell looked away form his brother and stared out into a void in front of him. His hair had grown a bit, but he had cut it again due to regulations. Grell hated the regulations and wanted his hair to be long like it once was. He just shrugged at nothing unparticular and looked his brother straight in the eyes. When he saw that Leo was somewhat surprised by this he just grinned and held the gaze.

Leo could tell that his little brother had courage and a bit too much for his likings. Leo didn't know how to react. His little brother was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and holding his own gaze. Grell laughed a little and Leo, for the first time in his life, was afraid of his little brother.

Grell started at a giggle, but it increased into a maniac's laugh. He then looked at his older brother with a menacingly playful, maniac, Cheshire look on his face. This scared Leo even more. Grell smiled, if it was even possible, even bigger and said, "How was I ever scared of you?" his voice became very feminine, "I though you were supposed to be the older one. I though that I was supposed to get scared of you. I thought that you were supposed to be the one that was more mature."

Leo suddenly went on the defense, and he raised his voice and shouted, "Why don't you just shut up you excuse for a worm?"

Grell rolled his eyes and sighed, "You are way to loud darling." Grell looked into Leo's yellow green eyes once more and said, "How am _I_ a worm? _You _are the one that can't craw out of the dirt. You still haven't let go what happened eleven years ago. That is eleven years Leo!" Grell was still maintaining a quite feminine voice, "I have left it in the past, but you keep blaming me for their deaths. It was just a freak flood."

Leo stood up and was going to walk off on Grell, but he wanted to do something. He turned around and slapped Grell on the right side of his head as hard as he possible could, and Grell nearly fell over from the hit.

Grell couldn't believe what he had just provoked from his brother. He let up a hand to feel the mark that he left on his head. It was going to bruise for sure. Leo had done that in the middle of a park. Why would he do that in the middle of a park? Leo had to be really mad at me then. Grell told himself, "I must have done something right then."

Leo couldn't believe that he had just _slapped_ his little brother in the middle of a park. People were already bunching up around Grell trying to see if he was ok. Leo didn't care much for him. Did he? Did he care for his little brother? No, not after what he had said. He wasn't the worm. Was he? Grell had pointed out that I couldn't let my parent's death go, but that was instinct. Was it? For the most part of Grell's life he had ignored him. He had let Grell grow up to be a maniac that didn't even know the meaning of love. It finally hit him. If he had cared for his parents so much, why didn't he listen to his mother's dieing words? They echoed in his mind, "Take care of him." Those were his mother's final words. Even if they were directed to him, he didn't listen. The one who did was Grell. Grell had taken care of him. When they were young, and going though a famine, Grell was the one that got most of the food. Then Grell even gave him the bigger portion. It was because of Grell that he was alive right now.

He felt obligated to apologies to his little brother, but he wouldn't. No, he would wait until the day he died. Then he would tell Grell that he was sorry. Until that moment when Grell watches his cinematic record, he would keep his pride. He would keep his head high.

Grell however was about as un-phased as anyone could ever be. Grell just walked off as if nothing had ever happened. One day he would figure out why Leo hated him, and Grell swore to himself that he would not find out though Leo's cinematic record. He would find out though his mouth. Grell was going to have Leo tell him no matter what the costs.

Unfortunately for Grell, the water ran red once again. That day another one of Grell's swears have been broken. Grell would eventually move on though.

Grell Sutcliff would become an A average student with triple As. Grell would even figure out what the meaning of love was once more and even fall in love.

Grell Sutcliff had an odd way of looking at the bright side of things, no matter how sad it may be. That made him a great grim reaper. He eventually grew his hair out, and successfully avoided the whole dress code. He became one of the most efficient, flamboyant, and red grim reapers there ever were in the London Branch. Grell Sutcliff was Grell Sutcliff, and he was also the red rose that instead of wilting in red water bloomed in it.

~OO~

Hope you didn't cry… please review and feel free to tell me about any spelling/grammar errors.

Thank you for making it to the bottom of the page and reading this because **just think of cute little puppies **Ihope that made you feel better…

Please review and thanks for reading.

next chapter explains a lot of things


	2. What really happened?

The Red Water: What really happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

This chapter is just background on "The Red Water" so it will have a lot of OCs.

~OO~

Rise of Sun is a demon that craves the blood of the living. In the demon world he would have to kill something of pure good and divinity, so he would ether have to kill a shinigami, or an angel to be granted such a wish.

Rise of Sun had orange hair of the fire, and red eyes that were the main trait of the demon race.

He had been elected to kill a shinigami whose name is Kylie Sutcliff. Kylie was a well trained and well fit shinigami. It was almost a suicide mission, for she was married to another shinigami that went by the name of Mason Sutcliff. Both shinigami had one weakness though, they had children.

Rise of Sun would take advantage of that. He had learned that humanoid creatures such as: humans, shinigami, were animals and angels cared for their young. It was a trait that demons usually did not feel.

Rise of Sun first found out were they were. Then he found out their usual routine. The two boy brothers would usually go someplace else in London, usually to the school to play with the other humans their age, or they would go help out some old lady that lived down the block.

The parents would spit up. On some days the mother, Kylie would go and do shinigami reaping, and the father, Mason, would look after the spawn and vice versa. The only time that they got together was on special occasions, the son's birthdays. That was when Rise of Sun would strike.

It was the youngest son's birthday, Grell Sutcliff was his name. It was particularly rainy that day. That was a good thing for Rise of Sun. demons had the special ability to use the surroundings to their advantage. They could make devastating floods when it rained and snowstorms when it snowed.

Rise of Sun used his weather powers to make the rain fall even harder near a small house up on the hill above the Sutcliff house. The older house's roof caved in and the water filled it up. It was old, but it was pretty big. When the house exploded a wave of water crashed down on the Sutcliff house. It was really big, but a wave alone could not kill a shinigami. He had ridden the wave down and together with the wave crashed the house down and knocked the two shinigami over, giving Rise of Sun time to slit bother of their necks, instantly killing them both. He then ate both of their souls.

He just figured that the kids were not at the house when the kill happened.

What had happened was that the two parents had hidden their young in the water tight crawl space underneath the house, so the water didn't get to them. It was only big enough for the two boys to fit in though.

When Rise of Sun had heard of this he got upset, wanting to kill the whole Sutcliff family. Unfortunately for him, the other shinigami had learned that a demon had killed the two Sutcliff head of family, so there were shinigami all over London with that word. He had to wait 11 years for the security to go down enough to get close to them.

The older of the two brothers had just gotten in a fight with his younger brother, and was storming off when I found him. His name was Leo Sutcliff. He had walked over to a fountain, and was looking in it absently, so I just snuck up behind him and just like that his head was gone. His body fell into the fountain, and I ate his soul.

After a shinigami had witnessed the whole thing he threw his scythe at Rise of Sun's back paralyzing him. Rise of sun heard the footsteps coming towards him; he knew he was going to die. Rise of Sun turned his head just enough to see his attacker. He was wearing all black, he had double iris eyes; showing off that he was, in fact, a shinigami. He had short black hair that looked somewhat out of place and matted so that only a few strands fell in front of his face. He looked professional and stood up straight just like most shinigami, but this one felt like he was killing Rise of Sun with his gaze alone.

The shinigami must not have been older than Grell Sutcliff, maybe even the same age. Rise of Sun knew he was beaten, so he just turned his head the other direction to see the director of the shinigami dispatch coming his way. Rise of Sun knew he was going to be tortured now. Surprisingly Rise of sun only heard the revving of some kind of machine and a slight pain in his neck before he died.

Justice had been served.

~OO~

A young William T. Spears watched the cinematic record spill out of the demon with the director of the dispatch.

Most of the demon's life was watching a redheaded family's quarrels and such.

The director thought about it, and maybe William's calmer composure is just what the orphan Grell would need. Grell was now a bit stuck-up about life. William, the director thought, was able to sense that. William and Grell had very similar pasts. Both of their parents and older brother had been killed by a demon. They would be able to understand each other.

The director smiled to him self inwardly and stamped "completed" on the book he held in his hand.

~OO~

Here is a question that may not have exactly been answered: why did Leo hate Grell so much? Because it was Grell's birthday? No it wasn't.

He hated him so much because if Grell hadn't started crying when he was shoved into the crawl space his mother would have left the house safely. Kylie instead couldn't just leave her boys in there all alone, so she just stood there paralyzed in what she should do. Mason noticed that Kylie hadn't come outside with him, so he came back into the house and was about to grab Kylie when the water rushed over them along with the demon that was riding it.

~OO~

I hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you for reading this sad story.


End file.
